The Symbiote In Me
by thabascothurtle
Summary: When Sedalia goes mad.. Venom doesn't know to go with it, or combat it with love.
1. Chapter 1

_The Symbiote In Me_

 _By ThabascoTurtle_

 _(in progress. I hope you enjoy!)_

 _Sedalia works as a biochemist for her day job, and is a botanist at night. She lives in NYC, Greenwood Heights. It's a rough area, and she used to box, wrestle, and play softball in her high school years. It's November 17th, and it's a full moon._

"Hey you over there, want some head?" A gangster said from an alleyway.

"Nah, I'd prefer to lose my virginity to someone halfway decent!" I yelled back, flipping someone off.

"Fuck you, you nasty bitch!" They yelled back from the shadows. I shook my head and kept walking. The sewers grumbled, per usual, and a heavy rock band boomed from the apartments across the street. Here, as a woman, you'd have to have rape whistles on you at all time or a pocket knife. Greenwood Heights is a crime-ridden area. You'd need someone stronger than Spiderman to save this city. And we do. But no one knows. Here's the thing. I have a secret. On my graduation day, a major discovery was found. It was supposed to be a secret, but in New York, you have Whitney Houston here in a Westin and everyone's asking to see room 110 in less than 20 minutes. So you can understand secrets are to the public, and it's a mutual relationship. Anyways, back to my graduation. I was nervous, and I needed someone to talk to, but my girlfriends were all getting their makeup on. Before we went, I had to get my heels on so I went to my closet. Now, I hate heels. Lemme tell you. I'd rather suck that gangsters dick before I wore any heels. But ya'know, I don't want to suck a gangsta's dick anyways. As I went into my closet to get my _one_ pair of heels, my closet vent started to rumble. Because of my history with my sports, I didn't think it was anything much. Just an echo of terrible plumbing. Until it crawled up my arm. The purple encased my arms and impaled my whole body with insane energy and strength. It felt amazing. It pulsed through my veins. I didn't know what it was and I didn't care. A voice echoed through my mind. "You're perfect." She said. "No, you are. Whatever you are, let's be friends."

"Forget fucking graduation and these damn heels, let's kill some people."

First, the power bloomed from my fingers. But then something completely poisonous broke through my window.

As my color bloomed like a bodysuit across my body, I transformed, as did he. Eddie Brock, Venom, was standing in front of me. He looked me up and down, which I did too. It's been so long since I was Menace, most people didn't know about me. Phage and I.. fell in love. I fucked him, as a symbiote. I hated it. He was sloppy and just wanted it as a criminal. God, it was terrible. My other half has been hiding since Phage and I did the dreaded deed. I didn't look a lot like my other female symbiotes. Forget purple, or white, I was red and black. I stretched out my arms as Eddie circled around me. I faced him and squared my shoulders. In a menacing tone, I said, "Well hello Eddie. Nice to see you again. Haven't seen you around these parts in a while." Menace was speaking. Not me. Personally, I have a little girl crush on Eddie. Menace's not a big fan of Venom. Menace and I were united, kind of like the bond Eddie has with Venom, and on their planet, Menace was Venoms enemy. Understandably so. Menace and I were alike. Grew up on the rough. Venom was sheltered, but strong. We were street strong, taught by consequences. Menace faded into my human body, embarrased. I stroked my own arm and fell to the floor. Menace had drained almost all our strength. "I'm sorry about Phage." I said.

"Sedalia."

"Eddie."

Eddie lifted me up to meet his gaze.

"We're not mad. It was mating season anyways." He breathed quietley.

"But that's not what we're here for." Eddie said. He gestured to the couch. "Sit."

Chapter 2

 _Sorry about last chapter's weird 2 page thing. I forgot about that rule! In this chapter, it gets a little rough.._

"Sed, I need your help."

I nodded. Menace whispered inside my head. _Why the hell did you nod? Hey! We are not just agreeing to help VENOM!_

"Menace! Be nice!" I whispered hoarsley.

Eddie rolled his eyes and continued.

"Toxin's gone mad. I asked Anti-Venom to help, and Mania, and everyone, practically. Not that they would be any help, because they all want to kill me, but you're the only one I can trust."

"I-er, we haven't been in the best shape.. But go into details. Toxin's hot th-Menace! It's not even mating season!"

Eddie rolled his eyes again and continued, again.

"Toxin has become a _good_ symbiote, like us.. But he broke into a jail, and killed everyone. Toxin afterwards came to me, his skin pulsing! It looked like _maggots_ were crawling underneath his flesh. I could hear Patrick screaming to part. Even though it's lethal."

Menace silenced. "We'll help. How much time do we have?"

"None."

Menace kept taking side glances at Venom as we were jumping across the tops of buildings.

She whispered, " _He's not too bad anymore. I'd be dope if he stayed a little while after Toxin."_

 _Excuse me, miss! We are NOT having sex tonight!_

 _Sed, I'm kidding! I'm not_ that _horny!_

 _Suure, girl. Focus!_

She chuckled as we saw Toxin's figure, ravenousley tearing something apart. I was appaled to see it was a body, a very, very familar body.

"Oh my. Oh my. TOXIN!" I called.

Surprisingly, he looked up from the body calmy and answered, "Help me."

Chapter 3- Venom's Rescue

 _Omg, I'm sorry for the short chapter! But a girl's gotta do what a girl needs to do, right? (Pervert! Laundry, cooking, school! Dirty minded readers...) But anyways, this chapter will have a little bit more intimacy, Venom included. Oh alright, I won't spoil it for you. Enjoy!_

 _-ThabascoT_

I glided across the building's rock face in the dark, crawling up towards Toxin, my claws gripping the cobblestone's ragged surface. I knew Toxin was close, I could hear his pained breathing. "T.. !" I screamed, pouncing on his back. It was like riding a bull! I clawed at his horrendous back as blood poured from his open flesh, like a prisoner being released. Venom suddenly snapped out of his awestruck trance and bolted to the bell tower. I knew we both couldn't handle it, so we both became our human forms before Toxin could make a move. Eddie struck the bell and we took cover. Toxin writhed in his skin, the noise making him shake. I stood to close. Before I knew it, I was swiped of the bell tower like a crumb. Menace and I were sent tumbling down the wall, gashes from protruding bars penetrating deep into the flesh. As soon as the pain had come, it had ended, because we couldn't feel it anymore, the asphalt a mattress.

 _Perspective Change!_

I watched her tumble. It's my fault. I rang the bell. But in a flash of instinct, we were all symbiote, running down the rock wall so quick you'd think we were lightning. "Menace! Sed!" I screamed. I tried to catch them, but I just couldn't. It happened to fast. Before I could even blink, they were crumpled on the empty road, slashes and blood pooling like a rain puddle. "No." was all I could say. I shook my head. "Sedalia." We said. _Menace._ Venom whispered. I couldn't leave her here. I'd be a douche. I picked her up gently, bridesmaid style.

In a time span of two minutes, we were across Greenwood Heights and I was at her window. I wasn't going to leave her. I closed the window and locked it, then set Se-Menace on the fold-out sofa gently. She looked so determined as she was unconscious and pure. I couldn't help but steal a soft kiss on her cheek.

I left her on the sofa as I got the first aid kit, rummaging through her bathroom I found a biohazard box. It was almost empty.. a syringe filled with neon red liquid was full to the brim. I forgot about it as I was cleaning and patching up her wounds, but it would forever taunt me. I ended up falling asleep with her on the couch. At about 7 a.m, she rustled beside me and I woke up. I'd realized I hadn't left, but why would I? I didn't have anywhere to go anyways. I quickly got off the couch and straightened myself up before she woke. She soon opened her eyes and yawned. She tried to stretch but got greeted with pain and bandages.

"Morning, Sed," I said.

"Morning" she groaned.

"Want anything while I'm up? Water, coffee?" I offered.

"How about some chocolate popcorn?" She joked.

I chuckled, and ask

"Yeah, and some water too." She said.

So that's what I did. I popped popcorn and bought fudge. We poured it over the popcorn happily and we ate popcorn all day, talking and watching movies. We decided before I made dinner that I'd stay with her. I told her about my job.. my girlfriend and my apartment. So before I scavenged through the cupboards for something to make, I went downstairs to my car to get my suitcase.

When I walked in, I saw her passed out on the floor. I immediately dropped my suitcase by the door, which was still open. I cradled her head and tried to operate CPR when something rustled past my suitcase. I turned in the direction of the rustling and saw nothing. When I looked back, Menace was growling threateningly at me. I lunged at her, Venom taking over. I needed to get her on the couch, and she needed to relax. I felt possessed claws scratch at my face, and black goop seeped onto the carpet, Venom's blood. Venom grabbed her shoulders and rushed his face into hers. I felt our tongue ease her, as she fell limp and sat out in our arms, satisfied. I scolded him. "It was the only way, Eddie." Venom said. I sighed. She realized what was going on and gave us the most hated look, Menace at least. She said two words. "Biohazard. Neck." That was Sed speaking. She had to tell us something. I bolted to the bathroom to where I'd found the red liquid. I grabbed it carefully, then bolted right back. I held her down with my legs as I injected Menace with the liquid. The next thing that happened was truly... just let me tell you. She roared and screamed and cursed at everything. Red coursed through her veins, like venom poisining the weak human body. She had such fierceness in her eyes. When I finished the liquid, she fell onto the couch, the red still running through her veins. I dropped the syringe and collapsed, my head in her lap. First, it was her feet. It turned human. But there was just something different about her when Sedalia was human again... it was on the tip of my tongue.


	2. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _I hope that was juicy enough for yalls. I saw the Venom movie and OMG I FRIKIN LOVE IT! I'm definetley going to keep updating this pretty frequentley, so make sure to check in and subscribe to this story for more updates. It's gonna get better, i swear. But patience is a virtue! It's Sedalia's perspective this time._

"Menace, grab the blanket. Put it over us." I said. She did as she was told, trying to get rid of the embarrasment.

"Venom, oh god we are going to have a TALK." Eddie said, quickly grabbing a sheet and wrapping it around him. He muttered angrily to himself as he walked to his suitcase.

"Don't leave, Eddie." I called to him.

"No, no it's okay.. I don't have to stay. I'll find a place." He replied, embarrassed.

"It's fine, it wasn't a big deal." I said, trying to make him feel better.

"You didn't do anything anyways. It was the symbiotes. You know what? Let's just not talk about it. You're staying here. I'll let you sleep on the couch. I'm sleeping in my bed. Feel free to unpack." I rushed. He was turned towards his suit case, so I quickly dropped the blanket and ran into my room. But, the door was locked.

I heard Eddie get up slowly. I started to panic. "Menace, menace open this door!" She wrapped her tendrils around me to create some sort of barrier to Eddie's eyes, but before she could wrap the red and black snakes of goop around me, Eddie turned with the sheet around his bottom half, getting ready to talk. I froze as he turned away quickly. I turned my attention back to the door and finally Menace got it open after what seemed like hours. I heard Eddie giggle as I rushed in my room.

I quickly threw on a big t-shirt and a pair of pajama shorts.

"Are you decent out there?" I called from my room.

"Yeah, you can come out." Eddie called back.

I walked out sheepishly and realized I was wearing the one t-shirt I kept from my ex.

"Hey, I like that band." Eddie said, looking at my t-shirt.

"Yeah, me too.." I said.

"It looks too big for you, but who knows.." Eddie replied awkwardly.

"So um." I sat criss-cross on the floor, as he slid down the small side of the couch.

"What do you-" I started to say.

"Let's get to the point. I didn't want to disturb you, that was completely Venom's choice. But I do have to admit.. your butt is adorable."

"Eddie!" I slapped his arm. Blushing widly, I said,

"You can stay. And if we're being honest.. I didn't really mind the Venom situation too much.." I said.

He grinned and scooted closer. I don't know if it was just the sizzle of the night, but I wanted to kiss him. "Anything else you want to say?" Eddie looked at me and bit his lip. This was Eddie, not Venom I was falling for. "Yeah, actually." I said, looking down. I traced his chest with my pointer finger up to his lips.

"I want to kiss you." I said. He cupped my neck and sat me on his lap, his hands as big and gentle as ever. He started on my neck, pressing gentle little butterflies up towards my lips. I wrapped my arms around his bare torso and adjusted myself on his lap. We started gently, kissing hesitantly but we just couldn't deny our desire.

We broke away for a second, long enough for me to take a breath.

"How did we end up from enemies to making out in one night?" I asked giddily.

"Fate? I dunno, maybe we've always liked eachother. But that'd be a cheesy love story." Eddie said, putting a hair gently behind my ear.

"You big ol' dork. We should probably stop before this gets too far.." I said, nervous of the obvious.

"Yeah. You have to go to work in the morning anyway." Eddie said, trying to find an excuse.

"Well..will you tuck me in?" I said in a baby voice. He laughed and pulled me up. Somehow, with his muscles and tall body he had the softest touch and gentlest hands.

"Yeah, might as well." He scooped me up bridesmaids style and brought me to my bedside.

He laid me down on the bed and pulled the comforter over me. I could already feel sleep pulling down my eyelids, but I grabbed his hand and gestured to the other side of the bed. He plopped down and cradled me in his arms. And that's how we fell asleep.


End file.
